Displaced
by MetalBrony
Summary: Just as the Title says, I am . . . Displaced. Removed from my natural position, and placed in a new one. Will I adapt and survive? or will I die from some unspeakable terror? Enter, and Find out for yourself. First story, Please Read and Review.


_This will kinda be your standard "Human wakes up In Equestria" format. It's all be told from First person, my view. I'll not be giving myself God-like powers, Or super strength, Or make up a sad story about my life (Never said there wouldn't be Magic ;)). All I'll tell about myself will be factual events that have happened. I'm thinking about including some other Pony OC's._

_If you can get ALL the references, I'll give you a virtual cookie. _

_**Chapter 1: In which I awaken to a strange world**_

_Ow... Fuck my head... It hurts... What the hell happened...?  
_

_Oh well... At least the grass is comfy... Wait, grass?  
_

I sat up, and clutched my head, looking around at my surroundings. 

"Where the hell am I...?"

I continued to look around, Until I spotted something Laying in the grass not too far from where I was. I instantly Recognized it's shape and Color. It was my bag. Not just any bag of mine though, this was my "Stuff" bag. I carried this thing around with me almost all the time, It held tons of "Important" things that I felt I needed, and on the Upside, It was a satchel, So it was infinitely cooler than a normal bag. I tried to fully stand up, but I got really dizzy and had to sit back down until it passed. Once the Dizziness passed, I got up and Grabbed my bag, Rifling through it's contents. There were a few essential things I kept in the bag, a Zippo lighter with a bottle of extra fluid, A portable Solar iPod/Phone charger, Some pencils and a Notebook or two, Drawing Pad, a Binder full of staff paper and half written compositions. I also carried some Random Tools, Pliers, a Multi Tool, A few Screwdrivers, last but certainly not least, a big roll of silver Duct tape. I stood up, Put the bag on my shoulder, and looked around.

I was in a large field, surrounded my knee high grass. I turned in a full circle, viewing my surroundings. There was really nothing around me, aside from a small tree. Outside the small bit of flattened grass I woke up on, there was another depression in the grass. I approached it, Not knowing what it was. As soon as I caught a Glimpse of it, I knew exactly what it was. My acoustic bass Case.

"My Bass!" I exclaimed to no one in general.

I got down on my knees and Undid the clasps, and pulled it open. Inside was another Plethora of Items, though this one was much less random. Inside was all of my music gear, Things like Tablature, Spare Picks, Strings a Portable stand. Hell, It was even big enough to hold my Electric Guitar. Well, It was a Custom Modification that voided my warranty, but it didn't matter. I basically fused two guitar cases together to make a supercase. When opened, the case had two main compartments on the lid and the body, these held the two guitars. There were numerous other compartments, Some held extra strings, Tuners, A ton of bass and guitar picks and Batteries and a Portable Guitar stand. I closed the case, and locked the clasps holding it shut. I still had one place to check, My pockets.

Generally, I kept many things in my pockets. There were a few things that I always kept with me, an ipod touch, My wallet, and at least two packs of Gum. I also kept a pair of needlenose pliers with me. I decided to empty them and check what I had. I laid the Guitar case down flat and emptied my pockets onto it.

I had what I always carried, nothing special there. I put all the stuff back into my pockets and contemplated what to do next. I estimated that I had about two hours left of daylight, Not much if I were going to be walking somewhere, if there was anywhere around here. If I were going to go somewhere, I needed to orient myself. I stood up, setting my bag down. I then held my left arm straight out to my side, and pointed it at the setting sun. I now knew where north was and hopefully could find some form of civilization. I slung my bag over my shoulder, and picked up the guitar case holding it out in front of me to flatten the grass, and started walking north.

I wasn't a big fan of physical exertion, so I couldn't walk for too long of a time. Though I walked long enough to get out of the field and into a Forest. Strange thing about this forest, All of the trees were twisted and gnarled, almost sinister looking. My arms, feet and shoulders were hurting from all that walking. So, naturally, it was time for me to take a break. I placed the guitar case on the ground, as well as my bag, and sat against a tree, and rested.

As I leaned back against the tree, a very loud bang went off quite near me. I immediately went on full alert, looking all around for the source of the bang. I scampered up the tree I was leaning on, to get a better vantage point. I chose a branch I thought could hold my weight. Once I was to the top, I pushed through the thick canopy and exposed the very blue sky. Seriously this sky was so blue it BB. King to shame, and to top it all off, there was a marvelous rainbow right in the center of it. It was like something out of a childrens show. Suddenly, there was a series of creaks and cracks that erupted from the branch below me.

"Well, Fuck." I said before the branch fell, taking me with it.

In retrospect, climbing that tree probably wasn't such a good idea, I could have done a number of things as the branch fell out from under me. Screamed, try to grab the tree, cry for mommy, but I didn't do any of them, I just accepted it. I hit the ground on my chest, and to make matters worse, I landed on the broken branch. I had definitely broken a bone or two, possibly a bit of internal bleeding, and to top it off I couldn't see straight.

"What was that?" A frightened voice asked.

"I don't know, but it came from over there, we should probably go see what happened."

"B-B-But wh-what if It's a M-M-Manticore?"

"Fluttershy, don't be silly, Manticores wouldn't come this close to town."

"O-Okay, whatever you say..."

The voices got steadily louder, until I could see the foliage moving, Though my vision was Blurry, I could make out two shapes. One a bright shade of yellow, the other a shade of purple. Both kept their distance from me, and they seemed to be talking to each other,though I only heard every third word or so.

"What...Think it..."

"...don't...never seen...like..."

"What...We..."

Just then, my body had finally had Enough, and I blacked out.


End file.
